


The women from the 7th floor

by multifandomgeek



Series: 1950s [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1950s AU, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian AU, No Angst, Smut, so very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie were the only women who worked at the 7th floor. They were secretaries, and although they weren’t exactly friends, their morning routine was finely tuned around each other.--A 1950s Office Au.





	The women from the 7th floor

**Author's Note:**

> Than you holtzmann for the beta and the endless inspiration <3

“Good morning, Miss Hytes.”

“Good morning, Miss Vanjie.” 

“It’s a nice day today, don’t you think?” said Vanessa to the blonde as they waited for the elevator to arrive. 

“Very nice, I almost regretted having my scarf on,” said Brooke just as they walked in the elevator. They said good morning in unison to the operator, Mr. Smith, who just nodded in silence and pressed their floor button, as usual. The two women stood side to side while the machine brought them up to the 7th floor, where Brooke extended her hand to politely let Vanessa get off in front of her. 

“I hope you have a nice day, Miss Hytes,” said Vanessa, stopping for a second in front of the elevator’s closing doors.

“You too, Miss Vanjie,” said Brooke. They turned around and walked to their offices back to back, almost in synchronized steps. 

Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa Vanjie were the only women who worked at the 7th floor. They were secretaries, although, for being women, their jobs also included serving coffee, buying cigarettes, keeping the place tidy, and any other task that their bosses saw fit. They weren’t exactly friends, seeing that they were kept occupied most of the day on opposite sides of the office floor, but their morning routine was finely tuned around each other, and they would always smile and exchange pleasantries if they happened to come across one another during the day. 

Vanessa and Brooke always came in at exactly the same time, said hello to each other, and got inside the elevator together. Sometimes, Brooke would compliment Vanessa’s hair, if she had done something new to it. The blonde always had her hair short and in fingerwaves, while Vanessa liked to change the style of her brown curls every so often. Brooke always noticed. 

Other times, they would talk about the weather, like today. Sometimes, Vanessa would compliment Brooke’s shoes or purse. It wasn’t hard to find something to compliment about the blonde, she was always impeccably put together, but Vanessa could only compliment her makeup so much before it got repetitive, no matter how many times she found herself admiring the same shade of Brooke’s lipstick. She even asked once which one it was so she could buy it for herself, but somehow it didn’t look so pretty when it wasn’t on Brooke’s lips. 

\--

“Good morning, Miss Vanjie.”

“Good morning, Miss Hytes.”

“How was your weekend?” asked Brooke as they waited for the elevator to arrive. 

“Very good, despite the rain. I could catch up on some sewing,” responded Vanessa. “What about yours?”

“I also stayed in, mostly reading,” said Brooke as they walked in and said good morning to Mr. Smith, who nodded silently and pressed the 7th floor button, as usual. 

Vanessa had her hair pinned up on one side today. It exposed the curve of her neck, and Brooke found herself staring at it before the elevator’s doors opened with a ding. She looked away and extended her hand so Vanessa could walk out in front of her. 

“Have a nice day, Miss Vanjie,” said Brooke, stopping for a second in front of the elevator’s closing doors.

“You too, Miss Hytes,” said Vanessa, smiling at her before they turned around and walked to their posts in a synchronized pace. 

Brooke had been working as a secretary on the 7th floor for longer than Vanessa. When the brunette had shown up, Brooke was happy to have another lady on the floor. It could be overwhelming to be the only one, and very lonely. Even if they didn’t interact much, Brooke knew Vanessa was there, and that already made a difference. Their morning routine was more effective than a cup of coffee to start her day in a good mood, it was some sort of companionship between women, she supposed. 

\--

“Good morning, Miss Hytes.”

“Good morning, Miss Vanjie.”

“Are you okay? You look like shit,” asked Vanessa with a concerned expression as they waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Brooke chuckled, but it soon transitioned into a cough. “Oh, it’s nothing to be worried about. It seems like I’ve come down with the flu.” 

“You should be at home, resting,” said Vanessa, taking a step forward to touch Brooke’s forehead. It was warm, but not too much, and yet she didn’t seem to be able to pull away. Vanessa noticed Brooke’s breathing was shallow as she stared back at her face, and it concerned her.

“I have a lot of work to do,” said Brooke, weakly. She must be worse than Vanessa thought. 

Mr. Smith cleared his throat loudly. The elevator had arrived and they didn’t even notice. Vanessa took a step back, letting her hand fall from Brooke’s forehead. They said good morning to Mr. Smith a little embarrassed. Strangely, Brooke seemed to breathe with much more ease as they stood side by side as the machine brought them up. 

“Have a nice day, Miss Vanjie,” said Brooke, stopping in front of the elevator’s closing doors, trying to keep her poise despite her tired, undeniably sick body. 

“Please take care of yourself, Miss Hytes,” responded Vanessa, watching the other woman walk away instead of just strutting to her office as usual.

That afternoon, Vanessa used her lunch break to bring Brooke a cup of steaming hot tea, walking all the way across the office like she was on a mission, careful not to spill a single drop as she placed the saucer and cup on Brooke’s desk, much to the blonde’s confusion. 

“I wish I could make you some chicken soup or something,” said Vanessa in a low voice, mindful of the working men around them that wouldn’t appreciate such unprofessional behavior. “This is the best I could do.”

“Thank you,” said Brooke, looking up at her so earnestly one could think Vanessa brought her the cure itself. Vanessa’s heart felt tight in her chest. 

Brooke’s nose was red and she was sniffing, and yet Vanessa caught herself thinking about how pretty she was. She shook the thoughts away by taking the trash bin from the side of Brooke’s desk that was half-filled with used tissues, and went to empty it. She had no idea why she did that, but she had to do something more than just a mere cup of tea. She knew Brooke was a single woman like herself and would come home to nobody to take care of her. The least she could have was a little warmth at the workplace. 

\-- 

“Good morning, Miss Vanjie.”

“Good Morning, Miss Hytes.”

“You look very pretty today.” Brooke sounded soft even to herself. Vanessa looked pretty every day, she didn’t even know why she decided to say it like that today of all days. 

“Thank you,” responded Vanessa. “You look beautiful too, as always.”

“Thank you.” Something felt different today, and Brooke caught herself wishing she were a man, just so she could invite Vanessa to dinner. 

She was dragged out of her reverie as the elevator’s doors opened and they stepped inside, saying hello to Mr. Smith, who nodded and pressed the button to the 7th floor. However, as they were passing the 4th floor, the elevator suddenly stopped with a quick but short drop, startling all three occupants. Brooke gasped, and without thinking reached for Vanessa’s hand, who was quick to grab it in a firm grip. 

“Motherfucker,” said Mr. Smith, and that might have been the first words both of them ever heard coming out of his mouth. Brooke covered her mouth with her free hand, hiding a smile, while Vanessa giggled, trying to keep it silent but failing, doing the same gesture. Neither one of them made any effort to let go of their joined hands. 

Mr. Smith pressed a button on the elevator wall and soon he was talking to someone about their situation. The two women stayed quiet, partly shocked to see Mr. Smith have a whole conversation with another person, partly scared to be trapped in a metal box suspended several feet up the floor. 

Brooke’s eyes started to dart around the walls around them, suddenly aware of how small the space they were in actually was. She felt herself tense while her mind tried to understand how much air there was to breathe and how far up they were. Vanessa somehow noticed, and silently intertwined their fingers together, pressing her palm against Brooke’s. They looked at each other, and Brooke realized that even if this was the worst possible situation she could find herself in, there was nobody else she would rather have beside her. 

Not even ten minutes later, the elevator started moving again. As it approached the 7th floor, Brooke surprised herself by willing it to fail again. She just didn’t want to let go of Vanessa’s hand. Alas, the doors opened, and they stepped out, hands slipping away before anyone could see. Vanessa turned to her and opened her mouth to say something, probably wish her a good day like usual, but Brooke interrupted her.

“Are you okay? That was quite a scare,” she said. 

“Yes, but I’m fine,” said Vanessa, smiling. “It wasn’t so scary with a friend in there with me.”

Brooke could have melted to the floor, but she only smiled. “Yes, I feel quite the same. Have a nice day, Miss Vanjie.”

“You too, Miss Hytes,” responded Vanessa, and maybe they stared at each other for a beat before turning away and walking to their offices in synchronized steps. 

\-- 

“Hello, Ladies.”

“Good morning, Mrs. O’Hara,” said Brooke and Vanessa in unison as Mrs. O’Hara came into the elevator just a second before them. She was in the building often to visit her husband up on the 9th floor, and was the kind of woman who made sure everybody knew who she was. 

“Have you heard about the absolute scandal with Mr. Finnings son? He was seen going to that place over at 9th street, can you believe it? Such a nice boy too, his father doesn’t know what to do,” Mrs. O’Hara didn’t usually care if people responded to what she was saying, as long as they were listening, but this time it got Vanessa curious. 

“What place?” said Vanessa. 

“Oh, your poor naïve girl, the place where all the homosexuals go, of course.” 

“There’s a place like that in town?” asked Brooke. Vanessa didn’t dare look at her expression. 

“Of course there is, there’s one in every town, but that’s not the point, the point is that the Finning’s boy…” Mrs. O’Hara kept talking, but Vanessa was already tuning her out. 9th street she’d said. That wasn’t a very long street. 

She was so spaced out she didn’t even notice that Brooke didn’t wish her a nice day as they walked out of the elevator. 

\--

How do you ask where the homosexual meeting place is located without risking exposing yourself to the wrong kind of person? Especially when you have no idea what the right kind of person looks like? What was it even? A bar? A secret lair? Someone’s house?

Brooke was smart. She had good grades in school, she could read a room pretty well, and she could use her womanhood to navigate life to her best interest. It was how she got a job, an apartment, and successfully remained husbandless despite being beautiful and coming from a well built family. 

She was not, however, street smart, not by any stretch of the term. Saturday night found her dressed in black with a heavy coat and a scarf around her head walking up and down 9th street like a lost figurine in an automaton clock, trying to figure out how to spot the right place amongst the numerous doors, alleys, bars, and simple houses. She eventually gave up and sat on a bench at a quiet corner near a residential building, trying to gather her thoughts and swallow down her disappointment. 

“Good evening, Miss Hytes.”

“Good evening, Miss Vanjie,” Brooke replied automatically before she even registered that the woman had sat beside her. She straightened her posture, her heart picking up its pace, suddenly startled and nervous by Vanessa’s presence. 

Vanessa, the woman herself who kindled so many feelings in Brooke that it made her revisit old, buried issues and go out at night to look for a place she had no idea how to find apart from a street name. Brooke was gaping, and it wasn’t lost on her that her behavior was the most suspicious thing about her current situation, since by all accounts she was just sitting on a bench. But Vanessa had a knowing look in her eyes, and despite it being paired with a kind smile, Brooke was scared. 

“Are you out here on 9th street often, Miss Hytes?” asked Vanessa innocently. 

“No!” responded Brooke defensively, but before she could say something else and put her foot in her mouth, Vanessa continued: 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be too forward of me to assume that we might have come looking for the same thing then?” she said, looking at Brooke intently. “Since just yesterday we both heard Mrs. O’Hara talking about a certain place that should be around here. Allegedly. You see, I’m not up in these parts of town very often, and since you’re saying you aren’t either,” she paused, taking a deep breath. Perhaps she was also a little scared. 

“Maybe we could stop pretending,” Vanessa finished softly, hopefully.

Brooke’s brain finally started to catch on to what Vanessa was saying, but she was still wary. She would be a fool not to be. Still, she trusted Vanessa. If she ever trusted anyone, she trusted her. 

“I couldn’t find anything,” she admitted, but she still could find an excuse if it went south. 

“Bitch, me neither,” said Vanessa, slouching on the bench. “I get that it has to be hidden and all, but what does a hoe have to do? Perform a magic trick?” 

Brooke laughed, a full-bodied expression that she hadn’t let out in a long time. Vanessa smiled widely at her, surprised by her reaction. Only then did Brooke relax enough to notice how beautiful Vanessa looked, her makeup heavier than she was used to seeing, her beautiful brown curls let loose around her shoulders, her coat in a dark red tone that matched her lipstick perfectly. Then, it hit Brooke what the fact that they were here, both looking for this place, really meant.

“Miss- Vanessa,” said Brooke, using the brunette’s first name for the very first time, watching her breath catch in her throat in reaction. “Would you like to walk back to my apartment with me?”

\--

They didn’t really walk back to Brooke’s place, they got a cab. It was a cold night and they were both a little too anxious for that. Vanessa’s heart was beating like crazy as they climbed up the two flights of stairs to Brooke’s door. The blonde fumbled with her keys, and Vanessa swooned to think she might be nervous too. 

“I live in a woman’s residence,” said Vanessa, because talking helped when she was feeling like this. “Must be nice to have a whole place just for you.”

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘whole’ place,” said Brooke, finally managing to open the door. “Half a place, maybe,” she joked as they got inside. 

Indeed, the apartment was very small. But it had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with doors that closed, it was a whole place in Vanessa’s book. It was cute too, tidy and delicately decorated. She pictured Brooke spending time making the place feel like home, even if just for herself, and the image made Vanessa’s heart full. 

“Can I offer you something?” said Brooke, stepping into the small kitchen and looking around nervously. “Something to drink maybe? I don’t know if I have anything appropriate, I wasn’t really expecting-”

Vanessa placed her purse on the counter and took a step forward to touch Brooke’s hand. It was so incredibly forward she didn’t even know where it came from, but it was worth it when Brooke shut up and turned to face her, the look on her face something Vanessa had never seen and yet had longed for since the very beginning. Brooke reached up, touched Vanessa’s face lightly with the back of her fingers, caressed it. Vanessa closed her eyes at the sensation. 

“I hope I’m not misunderstanding you,” whispered Brooke. 

“You’re not,” Vanessa whispered back, her chin already tilted up, unconsciously. 

Brooke’s hand reached back, tangling deeply into her hair. Vanessa peaked through her eyelashes, watching as Brooke bit her own bottom lip while looking at Vanessa’s gaping mouth before she closed the gap, her plump lips meeting Vanessa’s in an eager, hungry kiss that had their tongues chasing each other with a thirst neither of them had yet felt in somebody else’s arms. 

This was nothing like the kisses Vanessa had shared in her previous relationships, she was pulling Brooke closer by the fabric of her coat and still she wanted her closer and closer. She pushed the coat over Brooke’s shoulder, and she could tell the blonde did not want to let go of her hair, but Vanessa sucked on her bottom lip and she complied, letting the heavy outerwear fall on the floor. Vanessa fumbled to get rid of her own jacket too, which was a little bit harder with the front buttons and all, but soon enough it was also on the floor. 

They were still kissing, had never stopped, Brooke’s lips absolutely addicting. Somehow Vanessa was now pressed against a wall, Brooke’s hands back on her hair while Vanessa clasped to her back. She was hot, so hot, her core was boiling and she wanted Brooke so badly, her thoughts were so dirty but she didn’t care, if Brooke let her fulfill this burning desire, there would be no force on earth able to stop her. 

“I want to go to bed with you,” said Vanessa, immediately kissing Brooke after, not giving her a chance to answer. 

Brooke sprawled her hands on Vanessa’s lower back, pulling her back from the wall and a few steps further, stumbling and almost slipping on her own coat still fallen on the floor. She kicked it to the side and walked back into a counter, where they spent a couple more minutes lost in the sensation of each other’s mouths before they began tumbling through the apartment. 

Vanessa had started undoing the buttons on the front of her own dress before they even reached the bedroom. Brooke toed off her shoes somewhere in the living room, her hands now firm in Vanessa’s waist as she guided her backwards towards the bed. There was a minor bump onto the doorway, but they finally managed to enter the bedroom, lit only by the hallway light and the dim streetlamp that barely leaked through the closed curtain. 

Vanessa broke the kiss to look down and finish with her damn buttons already. Brooke just watched, breathless and a little mesmerized, like she couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Vanessa pulled her arms out of the sleeves and shimmied the dress down her hips, unceremoniously, while simultaneously kicking her shoes off. 

Brooke looked like she was about to faint for a split second before swiftly turning around, her skirt twirling around her. “Could you get that for me?” she asked, pointing at the zipper on her back. 

Vanessa stepped forward to do it, not resisting to plant a kiss in between her shoulder blades as she did so, Brooke’s skin so smooth and creamy in front of her. She lowered the zipper down and kept kissing up, following her spine, gently sucking around her neck as she pushed the dress down. She buried her nose in Brooke’s short hair and kissed behind her ear, eliciting goosebumps on her skin. 

Vanessa hugged Brooke’s waist, still kissing and sucking lightly on her neck, the dress now on the floor. Her hands trailed up, and she palmed the blonde’s juicy breasts over the satin of her bra. 

“Is this too much?” she asked, whispering right at Brooke’s ear, making her throw her head back. 

“It’s perfect,” said Brooke. She had her eyes closed, and reached around to unhook her bra, taking it off from under Vanessa’s hands, exposing her bare flesh to the brunette’s craving touch. 

Vanessa groaned, squeezing Brooke’s breasts. She was looking at them over her shoulder and they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, round and fair with the pink nipples puckered and peaking from in between Vanessa’s fingers. She darted her tongue out, licking at the skin of Brooke’s shoulder and realizing she wanted to lick them. 

Brooke was leaning back into her heavily, and Vanessa had to let go of her breasts to guide her to lean down on the bed. She kissed her on the mouth again, she was just too beautiful, but soon she was leaning downwards and giving in to the lust. She tried to take Brooke’s entire breast inside her mouth just out of greed, and even if it didn’t work, she was happy that she tried. However, she soon found out that sucking and licking around the nipple was a much better way to turn the blonde absolutely breathless.

Vanessa’s sex was throbbing, she could only imagine how Brooke was feeling. She let her hand slide down, over the blonde’s stockings and underwear, and was surprised with the warmth she felt there. Brooke spread her legs for her, and Vanessa darted her hand in between them, feeling her slickness even with two layers of fabric in between. Brooke moaned and Vanessa thought she was going to pass out. 

She sat up, pulling Brooke’s stockings down her legs. Why did the damn things have to be so fucking delicate? Vanessa had half a mind to tear them up, but she managed to take them off before her annoyance beat her good sense. Before she could throw them off the bed and turn back around, Brooke had already pulled her own panties off, and Vanessa was met with her full naked form right in front of her. 

Vanessa touched her calves, and she could have admired how beautiful they were, how perfectly sculpted. Her hands slid up to her thighs, and she could have worshipped their lean and muscular shape. But she was too focused on what was between them, waiting pliantly as she trailed her fingers on Brooke’s inner thighs, pushing them ever so delicately. Brooke opened her legs further, not that she needed any encouragement, and Vanessa touched her wet, hot pussy. 

Then, she realized she’d never actually done this before. 

She kept massaging Brooke’s sex as she climbed up her body to kiss her on the mouth softly. Brooke was panting and moaning so low that Vanessa could only hear her this close. Her hips were moving against her hand, her tits swaying, Vanessa didn’t know where to look. 

“Hm, I’ve never-” Vanessa started to say. 

“Get naked too,” interrupted Brooke, reaching around to unhook Vanessa’s bra, either ignoring Vanessa’s question because she didn’t care or because she was too far gone to process it right now. Either way, Vanessa was good with that answer. 

She stopped touching Brooke to oblige and take her undergarments off, provoking a contradictory whine. Now that Brooke mentioned it, Vanessa noticed it was getting uncomfortable to remain in stockings while getting this hot, and she got up to slide them off faster. She was also very wet, and it was a relief to get out of her clinging cotton panties. 

Brooke started to kiss whatever part of her body she could reach once Vanessa was naked and back to her, which happened to be her hip bone while she was still standing next to the bed. Vanessa didn’t know it could feel so good to have someone kiss you there. Her hand flew to Brooke’s hair, and she gently pulled her back so they could lay down next to each other. 

Vanessa missed no time in touching Brooke’s pussy again, meeting her tongue first in a messy kiss while Brooke took her time groping Vanessa all over before touching her cunt too. They had their legs crossed over each other, sharing a breath because they couldn’t kiss anymore, too preoccupied with keeping up the movements of their hands while feeling the incredible sensations that overtook their bodies. 

Soon they were moaning against each other’s lips, riding against each other’s fingers, Brooke’s free hand tugging on Vanessa’s hair while Vanessa’s free hand clasped at Brooke’s back, pressing their chests together. Vanessa increased the pace of her hips, hiding her face on the crook of Brooke’s neck as she felt the heat inside her grow impossibly hotter. Her moans were shorter and high-pitched, her hand leaving Brooke’s pussy to grip her thigh as well as her back as she gave out a last, elongated moan and came, electricity running through her entire body, her toes curling and her back arching and she pressed herself closer to Brooke, biting into her neck as she rode the last aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Vanessa ran her tongue soothingly over the bite, releasing her deadly grip on the blonde as she regained feeling over her extremities. Brooke retrieved her hand from in between Vanessa’s legs and laid back while the brunette found her way back to Brooke’s cunt, her fingers trailing up her thighs as her mouth plunged to her tits. She was able to do both now, flickering a nipple around her tongue while her hand picked back its previous pace on Brooke’s clit. 

It wasn’t long before Brooke was tugging on Vanessa’s hair as she came with strangled breaths and barely-there moans. But what the ear missed on, the eyes feasted; her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open, her body arching off the bed rhythmically, one leg bent at the knee with a feet on its tiptoes, tensing all the muscles underneath her flawless skin until her body calmed down enough for her to relax back on the mattress. 

“I’ve never felt like this before,” said Brooke, looking dazed as she pulled Vanessa close for a kiss.

“Me neither,” responded Vanessa, not sure which kind of feeling she was talking about, of body or heart, but agreeing with both. 

\--

“Good Morning, Miss Vanjie.”

“Good Morning, Miss Hytes.”

“I brought you something,” said Brooke, extending her hand to offer a small square wrapped in shiny red paper. Vanessa took it before someone saw. “It’s just a sweet, but I thought you would like it.”

“I love it, thank you,” said Vanessa with the prettiest smile, putting the candy on her purse with extreme care as they entered the elevator, saying good morning to Mr. Smith, who nodded silently and pressed the button to the 7th floor. The two women stood side to side while the machine brought them up, their pinky fingers linked together and a smiled tucked in the corner of their mouths.

“I hope you have a nice day, Miss Hytes,” said Vanessa, stopping for a second in front of the elevator’s closing doors.

“You too, Miss Vanjie,” said Brooke. They turned around and walked to their offices back to back, almost in synchronized steps. 

Later that day, Brooke was waiting for the elevator, ready to go home when she heard Vanessa’s voice in the hall. Her fluttering heart made her hastily go back to her side of the floor just so she could pretend to come to the elevators at the same time as the other woman. Alas, the brunette was talking to one of their coworkers, and Brooke would be forced to be colder than usual. 

“I just don’t believe you, Miss Vanjie,” said Mr. Williams as both of them walked into view.

“Well it’s true, I got myself a gentleman over the weekend, so your advances are futile, Mr. Williams,” said Vanessa. 

Brooke’s stomach plummeted. Had Vanessa met someone? A man with whom she was committed enough to mention it to people? Brooke walked back to the elevators, looking down as her heart seemed to harden into stone. She wished she could cover her ears. 

“What’s his name, then?” challenged Mr. Williams. 

“I’m not one to kiss and tell, Mr. Williams,” said Vanessa. “But I call him B.”

“B? That’s a letter, not a name,” said Mr. Williams.” You’re making this up just so you don’t have to go to dinner with my brother.”

“It’s the absolute truth,” said Vanessa. They were close enough to notice Brooke now. “Good evening Miss Hytes, maybe you can help me.”

“Good evening Miss Vanjie, Mr. Williams,” said Brooke, sounding colder than an icebox. 

Vanessa rummaged in her purse, taking out a carefully folded red candy wrapper. “Didn’t my lover, B, give me this candy this morning?”

Brooke looked up at Vanessa as if she just melted her entire heart for the world to see. She almost kissed her right there, Mr. Williams be damned, but luckily for them, she still had a few brain cells working in that lovestruck head of hers. 

“Yes,” responded Brooke. “B gave that to you. It was a lovely gesture, I believe he bears a lot of feelings for you, Miss Vanjie.”

Vanessa struggled to keep her smile at bay, and so did Brooke. “See Mr. Williams? Or do you think Miss Hytes is a liar too?”

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him, and was pleased to see the man stutter. 

“N- no, of course not!” said Mr’s Williams, taking a handkerchief out of his chest pocket to dab his forehead. “I just thought- nevermind. I’ll just tell Frank you’re spoken for.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Willians, that would be most kind,” said Vanessa, putting the wrapping paper back in her purse. Brooke felt her heart soar. 

“What about you, Miss Hytes?” asked Mr. Williams. 

“I’m taking the stairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! If you did, leave a little (or long, or medium, any size really) comment, it always makes me so happy!


End file.
